Zero Year, Part 2 (episode)
Synopsis Bruce Wayne recalls his 10-year training, with flashbacks revealing his former mentors' affiliations with the League of Assassins. In present day, various people are seen aiding others in the evacuation, some of which are known to one day become true heroes and allies of Batman. As Bruce free-falls from Wayne Enterprise's rooftop, he uses his upgraded 'Batclaw' to hold onto the side as Ra's proclaims his victory. Nyssa eventually gets the upper hand over Talia during their duel as Ra's army are faced against Nyssa's loyalists. Gordon and Bullock arrive in the building and meet Lucius, Dent and Nygma whilst Ubu rejoins Ra's, reporting outside events to him. Enraged, Ra's demands Ubu to go back and kill the traitors, forcing the five to overwhelm Ubu and trap him. Ra's then detonates Ubu when he comes close to the group, forcing Bullock to throw himself in the line of fire to save Gordon, severely injuring himself in the process. Gordon calls for back-up and asks Fox to stay with him and he progresses upwards to find Batman. Bruce crashes through a window and grapples upwards, surprising Ra's by bursting through the floor with detonating clay. Realising the tide of battle turning, Talia slips away when Nyssa witnesses the explosion and makes her way to the skyrise. Cat burglar Selina Kyle escapes from Penguin's hideout whilst being pursued by several members of the League of Assassins. Falcone attempts to rescue his son and daughter from other assassins and ends up getting mortally stabbed. As Mario runs away, Sofia, his daughter, allows Falcone to die and leaves with his remaining followers. Victor Fries uses a freeze gun to repel a few of the members as Pamela uses fertiliser to spurt the growth of man-eating plants to also do the same. Nyssa and her followers also arrive and witness Batman and Ra's battling using swords given by his people in an attempt to rightfully see who's more worthy of dictating Gotham's fate. Bruce blinds Ra's with debris and impales him on his sword. However, Ra's is seemingly unfazed by his wound and reveals that he feels no pain and is an immortal just like his predecessor. Breaking Bruce's dominant arm, he announces the vigilante's defeat and uses a switch to effectively destroy all bridges in Gotham. Pressing it, he successfully cripples Gotham, rendering it a 'No Man's Land'. Characters * Bruce Wayne / Batman * Ra's al Ghul * James Gordon / Sergeant Gordon * Lucius Fox * Selina Kyle / Catwoman * Nyssa Raatko / Nyssa al Ghul * Talia al Ghul * Harvey Dent / Two-Face * Edward Nygma / Riddler * Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin * Ubu * Harvey Bullock / Detective Bullock * Carmine Falcone * Victor Fries * Pamela Isley * Sofia Falcone (debut) * Mario Falcone * Leslie Thompkins / Doctor Thompkins * Thomas Wayne * Martha Wayne * Henri Ducard (flashback) * The Sensei (flashback) * David Cain (flashback) (debut) * Dick Grayson * Barbara Gordon * Barry Allen * Victor Stone * Oliver Queen (debut) * Helena Bertinelli (debut) * Kate Spencer (debut)